


Final Fantasy VII (2020): Jessie Rasberry Casting Couch

by InerrantErotica



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InerrantErotica/pseuds/InerrantErotica
Summary: Jessie Rasberry, aspiring actress on the Gold Saucer, has come down on some hard times but she maintains an indomitably cheerful spirit through it all. Heck, maybe she'll get the chance to let loose and have a little fun... So she pursues some acting gigs in some performances that are a little less... mainstream.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Final Fantasy VII (2020): Jessie Rasberry Casting Couch

DA-DADA DAA-DAA-DAT-DADAAAAAAAAA!

The buzzing Personal Handy-phone, or PHS, was seized from its place on the desk and brought up to a man’s ear. He had neatly cut sideburns and a handsome profile.

“Hello?” He smiled, “Oh, sure. Hold on, I’ll let you in.”

The mysterious man pocketed his phone and left the room, closing the door behind him. It was quite bare, with little furnishings. Just a chair, a desk, and a couch. The walls were white, the couch black and the pictures on the wall were dreadfully bland.

It was hard to imagine such a colorless sterile place was here at the heart of the Gold Saucer. Should one pull back the blinds, they would have seen a night sky alight with fireworks and all kinds of festivities. The windows were thick enough to drone out most of the noise, leaving only the gentle hum of the fluorescent Mako lighting.

The door opened and in came two figures, one a young woman and the other a tall man. She sat down on the couch and he took his place behind the desk, pulling out a camera and setting it down on the heavy wooden surface.

“So, tell us a little about yourself.” He said.

“Well, my name is Jessie Rasberry!” The brunette said, slapping her hands into her lap. She was lithesome, with shoulder length hair tinged just the slightest shade of red. Her eyes were a bright amber and her smile just the tiniest bit mischievous. She was dressed in a blue leotard with a black skirt and tall boots. Her brown purse had a utilitarian military look to it, but was still clearly civilian and fashionable, “I’m eighteen years old. Umm, I’m from Midgar, Sector Seven topside! I’m currently working here as an actress.”

“Oh man, I knew it!” The man interjected, his voice coming from off-camera, “You played the princess in last month’s production at the event square, right?”

“Yep!” She chirped.

“So how’s your day going?”

“Great!” Jessie bobbed her head to the side with a smile, “How’s your day goin’?”

“Pretty good but I think it’s about to get a lot better.”

“Ooh.” She smiled mischievously, “You’re lucky you’ve got such a pretty face or I might not have let that slide.”

“Heh heh, alright.” He chuckled, “So have you done any nude modeling before?”

“Nope!”

“Wow, really?” He asked, “Alright so what’s gonna happen is that I’m gonna ask you to do a little interview, take some photos and ask you to do a twirl. After we’re done here, I’ll send the footage to some producers and if they like you, they’ll hire you. You could get paid a thousand to five thousand gil a shoot.”

“Sounds good!” Jessie said, standing proud and leaving her satchel-like purse on the couch.

“So why don’t you undress a little for us and while you’re at it, tell me how many partners you’ve had.”

She smiled and unbuckled her belt, then waggled her hips and slid her skirt down her thighs, until it dropped all the way down to her boots and left her in the blue leotard. The brunette turned around and looked over her shoulder, “A girl never tells, you know.”

Her butt was pretty petite and firm- the leotard doing wonders for her.

“Ever been in a threesome before?”

Jessie put her hands on her hips and flipped her hair out of her face, “Oh, lots! ...Psych!” She gave a thoughtful pause and looked up into the corner of the room, “Maybe once or twice.”

“With two girls or two guys?”

The smile stretched wider on her lips and she remained silent, giving an expression that left little doubt about just how wild she could be.

“You’ve got a great body.”

“Thank you!~” She chirped, as if he had complimented her on something far sweeter and far more innocent.

“So, uh, that’s great and all but that’s not all that goes into this kinda business, as you know. They’re gonna wanna see you perform, if you know what I mean.” He stood up and took the camera off the desk, bringing it with him as he came around to join her at the couch.

Jessie let out a mock gasp of surprise… and then instantly dropped the facade- smiling devilishly, “On my knees or sitting down?”

“On your knees.” He said, raising the camera up high over their heads. Her amber eyes followed it with a knowing winsomeness. 

Down the brunette went, but before she even touched his belt or his trousers, she lifted his shirt up. A fine set of abs- and nary a hair from his navel down into his pants. He dropped the camera low to the side and she eyed it out of the corner of her vision. A singular voyeuristic eye. Nobody was looking through it now, she thought… but soon complete strangers would be watching her sucking off this man’s cock. It was so dirty!~

She tugged his pants and his underwear down both, letting his dick flop free.

“Ooh.” She cooed, her lips just barely an inch away from it, “Big boy, huh?”

Before she continued, she reached back to her purse and pulled out a hairband, wrapping her hair up and tying it into a ponytail. In just an instant, the cheerful actress turned herself into a blowjob warrior.

Jessie bobbed her head back and forth, working his head between her lips. She brought her hand up and stroked him, massaging his thick veiny cock in her slender fingers. He reached down and brushed her hair out of her face, watching as her ponytail bounced to and fro.

The actress nursed his cock, almost lovingly. For her, appreciating a man was its own reward.

She sucked and sucked, her nose drawing closer and closer to his belt with every stroke, until she was practically deepthroating him, her lips kissing the man’s button fly.

“Oh shit.” He moaned, planting his fingers on her forehead and pushing her away, “You gotta slow down or I’m gonna bust.”

Her lips left his cock with a wet pop and she went to work jerking him off with her head in her mouth’s stead, “Awh, is that so terrible?”

“You sure you want it?” He asked, panting.

“Hmph!” Jessie giggled, bringing both of her wrists up to her chin and splaying her fingers out to form something of a ‘funnel’, “Hit me with your best shot!”

“You asked for it.” He said with a laugh, stepping up closer to her and taking matters into his own hands. He started pumping his cock, his fist a mere blur over his length. Jessie kept her eyes open and splayed out with tongue, giggling all the while.

“Unnhhh.” He moaned, unloading the first few spurts across her lovely face. Her giggling intensified, each thick splash prompting a fresh bout of laughter one after the other. A potent blast hit her across the brow, so heavy that it immediately began to run down across the bridge of her nose and dangerously close to one of her eyes. She kept it closed in a perpetual wink as he laid more and more thick cum across her fair features, dribbling down her cheeks and into her waiting mouth, sliding across her jaw and dripping onto her collar.

As soon as his orgasm receded down to a sputter, she pounced upon his cock and sucked on his sensitive tip, swiveling her head around it even as her face was so thoroughly glazed in his hot and heavy spunk.

“Oh shit!” He winced, trying to back off as she slurped and sucked and coaxed every last drop from him.

“Mwah!” Jessie triumphantly gave his cock a kiss after she was satisfied that he’d been thoroughly drained.

“Damn.” The talent scout exclaimed, “Didn’t even flinch. You sure you’re not a pro?”

“Awh.” She cooed, leaning back and resting her butt on her heels, “You sweet talker.”

“Well, you can take a cumshot so that’s a real good sign for your prospects.” He said, turning back to the desk with his wet cock out. Her gaze followed it as it hung loosely out of his trousers, as if Jessie wasn’t satisfied enough with tasting and feeling it but also needed to feast her eyes upon that impressive member.

He took out a box of tissues and started wiping himself off first before he offered her any. Still she sat on her heels, looking pert and pretty with a face full of whit hot cum.

“Now I warned ya that we still need some footage of you getting fucked.” The man explained, “So what’s gonna happen next is that I think we’ve got some male talent in the building. You stay right there and I’ll talk to him and see if we can finish this shoot up, okay?”

“Sounds like a plan!” Jessie chirped.

He set the camera down and stuffed his dick back into his trousers, departing a moment later.

Alone now, the young actress sat back on the couch and did a once-over on her outfit, pulling her leotard a little tighter over her body. She slapped her knees and sighed, looking all around the featureless room to sate her boredom.

Eventually her eyes settled on the camera staring back at her. She remained transfixed upon it for a long time before she stood up and walked over, plucking the camcorder off the desk. She flipped it over and took it back with her to the couch, playing around with the options a bit until she got to the playback feature.

Jessie went back to the blowjob, eager to watch herself. She leaned back, making herself comfortable… and slipping one hand into her leotard, rubbing and teasing her wet pussy to the sight of herself on her knees, sucking his cock.

It was with especial fascination that she watched him paint her face white… and soon her breath quickened and her heart started racing. There was something… powerful about that sight. It felt like so much at the time and now she knew just how much he’d covered her in the stuff. She had a thing for strong men… and nothing seemed more apt a representation of a man’s strength and virility like a hot load all over her face.

Maybe it was some form of dominance in this line of work… but maybe she was just a glutton for disrespect. Whatever the reason, she found it absolutely fucking hot. 

The door opened and Jessie greeted it with a smile.

“Whoa, look at you.” The talent scout said, “Gettin’ into it, huh?”

“Just warmin’ up!” She chirped, handing him back the camcorder. Behind him entered a shorter man, ebon skinned and dressed for business. He was bald save for a very short mohawk and had some of the most well maintained facial hair she’d ever seen on a man. She preferred blondes but a guy like this was second best. Well… until she saw his cock, that is.

“Jessie, Vince. Vince, Jessie.”

“Nice to meet you.” They said in unison as she stood up and shook his hand.

“Now I want you to bend over on the desk and face the camera.” The scout said, setting it down right in front of his chair, “Are you ready to do anal for us?”

“Oh!” Jessie gasped, covering her mouth and looking between the two, “I didn’t know you wanted me to do… that.”

Uncertainty loomed in the air for a few seconds before she chirped, “Psych!”

The brunette went over to the desk as she was told, planting her palms flat on it and squashing her breasts against the cool wooden surface. She licked her lips and looked straight into the camera. On the display she could see Vince unbuttoning his white shirt, revealing a nice and toned dark body. She couldn’t see it, but she heard his pants falling to the floor around his ankles.

“When’s the last time you got fucked?” The scout asked.

“Mmmm.” Jessie looked up to the ceiling with a smile, “Maybe last month.”

She felt her leotard pulled away from her ass and something hard prodding at her most sensitive hole…

“Who was that with?” The scout asked.

“A friend.” She answered cheerfully.

“Fuck buddy?”

“You know it.” Just as the words left her mouth, Vince pushed ahead- driving his hard cock into her ass, “Mmmh!”

She spread her hands out and gripped the edges of the desk, certain she’d need more stability for him. Whether he was hung or not, she couldn’t tell… but he was certainly thick. In fact he was thicker in the middle than at the base.

“Oh… oh fuck.” She winced, furrowing her brow in pleasured agony, “Nghh.. Anh~”

Vince put both of his hands on her shoulders and started driving his hips into her harder and faster, starting up a steady rhythm.

“Oh god~” She grit her teeth and clawed at the edges of the table, “Fuck. Hunnh.”

“You good?” The scout asked.

“Uh huh.” She nodded, brushing her hair out of her face and smiling.

“Does it hurt?” He asked.

She winced and bit her lip, thinking it over for a moment before replying with a flirty, “A little-ngh... bit. Not in a bad way-hnh though.”

“She’s doing great.” Vince said, speeding up so that the room started to fill with the sounds of clapping and moaning.

Jessie threw her head down and moaned into the desk.

“Don’t hide your face!” The scout interjected and up she tossed her head, flipping her hair and grinning as a single bead of sweat rolled down her brow, “That’s it.”

Vince helped her along, wrapping his hand around her ponytail and pulling her head back. The sheer dominance of the act made her whole body shudder! Jessie’s body began to rock, her thighs knocking into the side of the desk as the talent fucked her ass.

He started fucking her harder, his balls slapping against her pussy and forcing out a cacophony of noise from her throat and their bodies both.

“Damn, this is gettin’ me hard again.” The scout said.

Jessie laughed out loud and then, once she had been given enough respite to speak clearly again, “You wanna’ go again, tiger?”

She forced a wink and a smile through the intense pressure in her behind.

“Hey, Vince.” He said, “You wanna double-team her?”

“Sure.” The other man replied, slipping out of her and giving a slap across her cheeks. The sudden absence made her knees weak and she nearly fell to the ground were it not for how she held onto the desk for dear life.

“I’ll anchor.” The scout said, quickly undressing and sitting down on the couch, “Make sure you keep your leg up for the shot.”

They didn’t even ask for Jessie’s opinion… but she had to admit the prospect was more than a little thrilling. Vince helped her over to the couch, where she straddled the talent scout’s lap and hovered over his cock. Jessie helped herself, easing down onto him and filling her pussy at last.

She let out a moan and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around the scout as he in turn held her in place. Vince took up his familiar position at the rear, one foot atop the couch cushions as he prodded at her ass for entry.

Filled in one hole, he had quite a bit of difficulty forcing his way through… but eventually she yielded and he got his dark cock halfway in- enough to get a good start in. He gripped her hips and soon went right back at the pace he was before.

“Oh FUCK!” Jessie screamed into the scout’s shoulder, “Ahh!”

Stuffed in two holes like this, she was twice as tight in each. These two men had some familiarity with each other, it seemed, and the scout pushed her whole body down with his hand on the small of her back. He was perfectly in sync with Vince’s thrusts and pulls, their cocks like alternating pistons. Vince pushed her body upwards with his thrusts… yet when he drew back, both of them pulled her ass back down, bottoming her out on the talent scout’s cock.

They didn’t get in each other's way at all… and nor did they give her even a moment’s respite.

She curled her toes inside her boots, drawing closer and closer…

“You wanna’ do it inside?” Vince asked.

“Yeah.” His colleague replied, “Let’s do it.”

Their intensity suddenly doubled, bodies colliding against one another. To the camera, Jessie was merely a pair of legs disappearing into some boots, her whole body obscured save for her ass and pussy… and the cocks pumping her deeper and deeper.

Jessie came, both of her holes clenching uncontrollably on them. Her inner walls gripped their cocks in a chaotic frenzy of unbridled pleasure. She soaked the talent scout’s cock to the bone- and soon enough both men broke their synchronized rhythm, pushing as far as they could go… and flooding her womb and her ass both.

They groaned in unison, three voices crying out in pleasure.

The camera silently watched, catching it all. It caught the very moment they filled up chock full- filled to the brim. Cum ran out of both of her holes and down the two men’s cocks, dripping onto the black leather couch.

Yet the camera missed the most important part! The exquisite expression of utter ecstasy upon her fair features- the wanton look of lust fulfilled in her half-closed eyes, the way her mouth went agape in unbridled joy, and how her cheeks flushed red with exhilaration! The girl was practically drooling as she came over and over again, her whole body seizing long after her two lovers spent themselves.

At last she regained her wits, panting and softly sighing as she lay sandwiched between the two men. Everyone was quite thoroughly exhausted.

Vince slid out of her and rolled off to sit on the couch next to her. The agent scooted up and helped her off his cock, manhandling her to the other side. She giggled at such a manly display of strength but was eager to sit on something a little… softer.

She remained naked as they sorted themselves out, and soon enough, as Jessie caught her breath, the camera was back in her face.

“How do you think you did?” The talent scout asked, his own voice belabored.

Jessie laughed and smiled, brushing her hair out of her eyes as she laid upon the couch, soaking the cushions beneath her in cum, “Ten outta ten, right?”

She gave the camera a wholesome wink and blew it a kiss.


End file.
